


I'll Never Leave You

by emma91011



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Stydia, basically if stiles was in 6x06, just a lot of fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma91011/pseuds/emma91011
Summary: This is essentially if Stiles wasn't taken by the Ghost Riders and was there when Lydia was upset after coming back from Canaan.





	

The car ride back from Canaan was a silent one. Lydia drove, her eyes never leaving the road ahead of her. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white from loss of blood. In the back seat, Scott shifted uncomfortably, Stiles fast asleep on his shoulder. Peeking in the rear view mirror, Lydia saw the two boys cuddling and smiled. Next to her, Malia sighed and turned down the radio.

"Lydia," Malia started. "What if what happened in Canaan happens in Beacon Hills? Do you think I'll be erased? Because I'm a were coyote, and I doubt supernatural like us will be taken. Lenore wasn't, and she was a banshee."

Sighing, Lydia's eyes darted back to the mirror, the boys still passed out. "Listen, Malia, I don't know if we'll be okay and I can't promise you that we will be. But, I really think we have a chance of surviving this. We survived the Dread Doctors, Kate, and even the beast."

Malia nodded, running her fingers through her carmel colored hair. Turning the radio back on, Lydia let the sweet melody of Bon Iver flow through the car. 

After about an hour of driving, Lydia saw the maroon "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign and smiled at the comforting familiarity. She felt a weight lifted off her shoulder when she saw a family walking their dog. The Ghost Riders still hadn't succeeded here. Lydia pulled into Scott's driveway behind Liam's car, and she turned to shake Malia awake.

Blinking and yawning, Malia wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Why are we at Scott's? Can't we all just go home and have a full night's sleep?"

"No," Lydia answered simply, moving to wake up Scott and Stiles. The first response she got was Stiles shooting right up, whipping his head in confusion. 

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. Rolling her eyes, Lydia got out of the car along with Malia and Scott. The latter walked slowly into the house, bickering about whether or not Malia could go home.

Scott was trying not to laugh at the tired were coyote, smirking at his friends. "Lia, relax, we'll be done in like an hour. We just have to discuss and tell the others. Hey, Lydia, you coming?" he asked, his brown eyes showing concern at her defeated expression.

"Yeah, just waiting for Stiles," she said weakly, gesturing towards the clumsy brunette struggling to get his shoes back on. Scott nodded, glad the two were bonding after Lydia had shied away from him when he was with Malia. Scott still got calls from Lydia in the middle of the night after she would wake up from a nightmare, too afraid to call Stiles, venting to Scott about how much she wanted Stiles to acknowledge their awkward relationship. It could easily be traced back to when Lydia finally realized Stiles was the one who would always save her. But Scott wasn't about to force Lydia to realize her true feelings for him yet, even though he was pretty sure she already knew.

It took Stiles about two minutes to successfully tie his shoes and wake up fully. As he made his way to the door, he was surprised to see Lydia sitting on the steps. Biting his lip, he decided to join her. "You okay?" he questioned.

Blinking at the sudden addition to her thought process, Lydia offered a small smile. "Yeah, fine."

Snorting, Stiles gave her a look that screamed disbelief. "Lyds, cmon, you know you can tell me. If it's some dumb boy or your mom giving you grief about never being home, I'll listen and give you the best advice I can. If it's menstruation, that can be handled by Malia. Or maybe Hayden would be best…" he said, his face twisting into horror at picturing Malia trying to figure out a tampon. Despite his joke, Lydia wasn't smiling.

"It's Lenore. What if I end up like her, alone? I don't wanna be alone, Stiles," Lydia whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. Stiles' eyes widened in confusion, not understanding how or why that would happen.

Letting out a deep breath, Stiles inched his hand towards hers. "Hey, listen. I know Lenore is a banshee and that she's the only one left in Canaan, but she also didn't have a true alpha and a meddling human spaz like you do. Not to mention, a vicious, overprotective wear coyote as a friend. We won't let you be left alone here. I swear it."

Lydia gave Stiles a hard look, her eyes empty and her mouth quivering. Her voice was shaky, the fear evident. "Stiles, you can't promise me anything, especially that you won't leave me alone here. The Ghost Riders don't have a special preference. They'll take whoever they want, Stiles. We don't know how or why they're here and what they want from us." A single tear fell down her cheek.

A rugged hand moved to meet it halfway, brushing it away. The other hand held a tiny delicate one in it, losing feeling from the tight grip of the other hand. Just from contact alone, Stiles could feel Lydia's emotions. The gratitude. The fear. The love. 

Holding her small hand as tightly as possible, Stiles looked at her with the utmost determination and calm Lydia had ever seen in him. "You're right."

Scoffing, Lydia pulled away. "Oh. I mean, yeah, know that. We can't stop them."

Grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb against her palm, his gaze remained unfazed. "You're right. We don't know how or why they're here or what they want, but Lydia, when have we ever? And who is the one who always figures it out? Don't you dare say me because your scream and research with Argent stopped the beast. You figured out all the passwords that contained the lists from the benefactors. It's always you, Lydia, you're always the one who figures it out. And in regard to me leaving you here alone, well, I have bad news. I promise you, I'll never leave you."

Biting her lip, Lydia let out a small breath, smiling and averting her eyes. Her hair swayed slightly in the breeze, hiding her green eyes. Stiles lifted his hand and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm right here, Lyds," Stiles said.

Laughing, Lydia pulled her hand away slowly, wiping her eyes. "I know." Stiles smiled fondly, moving to get up quickly, offering a hand to help Lydia up. As the two stood facing each other, Lydia avoided eye contact once again. "Um, we should go in, Scott and the pack are probably waiting for us." 

"Yeah, probably," Stiles mumbled, watching Lydia walk into the house. Sighing, he thought of the things he should've said. "I love you and I won't leave you here." Or maybe, "I would sell my soul to make sure I could be the last remaining person in Beacon Hills to make sure you're not be alone."

Laughing to himself, Stiles grinned, knowing that he was foolish and until she was ready, all he could tell Lydia was, "I promise, I'll never leave you." And even though she thought it was in terms of the Ghost Riders, Stiles would just have to wait to tell Lydia that he meant for the rest of his life, no matter how pathetic it sounded. 

As he walked into the house, Stiles failed to notice the sound of hoofbeats in the distance.


End file.
